


Interlude

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Series: Neighbors [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baker Bitty, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors AU, Oral Sex, a touch of anxiety, but really tooth-rottingly sweet, nhl jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: How Jack and Bitty spend the night of Jack's last day off before the playoffs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place just before Jack and Bitty are involuntarily outed in the epilogue of [Neighbors, Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9173956/chapters/20826724). It's not at all necessary to the plot, so if NSFW isn't your thing, please don't read it. Even so, the sex is probably less important than the communication and affection, and I didn't make it terribly explicit. If it is your thing, enjoy!

Jack dried his hands on the dish towel and looked at where Eric stood in the living room, fiddling with his phone, twitching his hips to the music and singing softly.

Jack hung the towel on the hook near the sink -- something else that had appeared in his kitchen while he was on the road -- and walked up behind Eric, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hips just to feel them move.

He bent his head to kiss behind Eric’s ear, smiled at the shudder that ran through Eric’s body and then murmured, “What now, _mon coeur?_ I’m not going to have a day off like this for a while, so I’m all yours. _”_

Eric turned so he was facing Jack. “You don’t have tape to watch or something?”

“Not tonight,” Jack said, wrapping his arms around Eric to draw him closer and resting his lips against Eric’s forehead. Eric was still moving slightly to the music, and his hair brushed against Jack’s nose, releasing an aroma of coconut and citrus. Jack breathed deep, then bent his head to kiss Eric’s temple.

“Do you want to stay here and watch something?” he asked. “Do you want to take this to bedroom? Whatever you want tonight. I just want to be with you.”

“Dance with me?” Eric said.

“Sure,” Jack said, keeping his hold on Eric and swaying along with him while Eric laid his head on Jack’s shoulder.

They stood there, barely moving, until the end of the song, and then for one more, and then Eric moved away, taking Jack by the hand and tugging him toward his bedroom.

Jack followed willingly, but when Eric dropped his hand to start opening the buttons on his shirt, Jack said, “Let me?”

“OK,” Eric said, standing still and allowing Jack to start.

Eric watched silently for a moment, and then asked.

“Jack, honey, what’s going on? I mean, this is lovely, and yes, you can take my clothes off, and I’ll take yours off, and whatever you want, I can’t imagine I won’t want it too, but you seem … I don’t know … worried? Not nervous.”

Jack didn’t look at him while he continued on his buttons, then slid the shirt off Eric’s shoulders.

“Playoffs are starting,” he said.

“Are you worried about the playoffs?” Eric said. “About playing Florida?”

Jack shrugged. “Not really,” he said. “I know -- and just so you understand, this is a lot of therapy talking here -- that we can’t win every year, or even most years, and a lot of things would have to fall our way for us to win this year. But we should beat Florida.”

“But you are worried?”

Jack glanced at Eric’s face just before he tugged Eric’s T-shirt over his head, then reached for the button on his jeans.

“It’s the playoffs,” he said. “It’s intense, and there’s so much work -- games almost every other day, and travel, and tape, and strategy, and even eating and sleeping -- and I know how I get. I know why people call me a hockey robot. And I don’t want to push you away, but it’s not fair to ask you to put up with that.”

Jack was still fiddling with the button, not opening it, just crouching in front of where Eric stood, eyes firmly on Eric’s midsection.

“Jack. Jack, look at me,” Eric said. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Eric --”

“Jack, you aren’t going to set out to try to hurt me, right?” Eric said.

“No, of course not,” Jack said. “But I probably will, at some point. I’ll forget to call when I said I would, or sleep through a date or --”

“So we go into this with both of us knowing that you’ll call when you can, but if you don’t, it just means you’re exhausted and overwhelmed and not that you don’t care,” Eric said. “If you’re so tired you sleep through when we’re supposed to meet, well, I have a key to this place. I’ll let myself in and take care of you.”

“That’s not fair to you,” Jack said.

“Maybe not if it was always like that,” Eric said, crouching so he could look at Jack’s face. “But this is what people who love each other do. You’re heading into a really demanding period for your work -- which, granted, is NHL hockey, but it’s still your work. Maybe mine doesn’t happen all at once, but there’ve been times when I haven’t been available because I’ve got a big order or something. We’ll get through it.”

Jack’s eyes were a little wet and shiny when he looked back at Eric.

“I want to kiss you,” he said.

“Jack, I’m half undressed in your bedroom and we’ve been dating for months,” Eric said. “You really don’t have to ask.”

“No, I mean I want to kiss you all over, every inch of you,” Jack said. “Stand up so I can get your pants off. Please?”

“Of course,” Eric said, popping the button open on his jeans as he straightened. “But you too? You’re magnificent, and I want to see you.”

“ _Ouais, bien sûr,”_ Jack said. He tugged Eric’s pants and underwear down and helped him step out of them, then guided Eric to sit on the bed before stripping off his own clothes as quickly as he could.

“Just, just lie back there, against the pillows,” Jack said. As soon as Eric settled, Jack crawled up, keeping his weight suspended above Eric while he placed gentle kisses over his eyes.

“That first morning I saw you, I noticed your eyes,” Jack said. “You were still sleepy, but they looked so warm. Your cheeks were pink --” Jack kissed both sides of his face -- “like you’d just gotten out of a hot shower, and you smiled when you apologized for running into me.”

“Mm, I did?” Eric responded. “You didn’t smile that morning. But your jaw probably hurt.”

Eric reached up to trace fingertips over the small scar that remained from the injury Jack had when Eric first saw him. “I don’t know when I’ve seen anyone look so exhausted. And so beautiful at the same time. I wondered how you got hurt -- you didn’t look upset, like you’d been mugged or in a fight or anything, or like you’d been drinking, and I wondered why you were coming home so late. If it wasn’t for the jaw, I’d have thought some kind of fancy party with that suit.”

Jack moved down to place a line of kisses from Eric’s neck to the point of his left shoulder.

“So you thought I was a sharp dresser?” he asked with a smirk when he looked up. 

“Imagine how betrayed I felt when I saw you that afternoon,” Eric said, as Jack moved to the other side.

Jack hummed in acknowledgement and proceeded to work his way down Eric’s chest.

“But somehow, you looked even better,” Eric said. He’d been going for a casual tone, but his breathing was giving him away.

Jack repositioned himself on his knees between Eric’s feet.

“You didn’t know who I was yet,” he said, a statement, not a question. He bent and kissed the inside of Eric’s left knee, then his right. Then he started working his way up the inside of Eric’s right thigh.

“Nope,” Eric said. “Not until a day or so later, when I literally saw your face on the side of a bus. Dex and Chowder were highly amused that my mysterious neighbor turned out to be a local hero. They couldn’t believe I didn’t recognize you right off.”

“I was glad you didn’t,” Jack said. “People who know who I am, they think they know everything about me.” 

He started working his way up Eric’s left thigh.

“Lord, Jack, once I knew who you were, I was so intimidated,” he said.

Jack’s hum took a displeased tone as nuzzled into the thatch next to Eric’s cock. The scent there was warm, a little spicy -- could Eric really smell like cinnamon? -- and made Jack inhale deeply. Eric shivered..

“It wasn’t you,” Eric said. “It was me.”

Jack licked into the crease between Eric’s hip and thigh, then murmured, “I shouldn’t have followed you that night.”

“Jack. Jack, you could make it up to me,” Eric said, panting now.

Finally, Jack’s mouth was where he wanted it, Jack’s hands splayed over his hips to hold him in place, and the only word that he said for the next several minutes was Jack’s name.

When he came back to himself, Jack had moved back next to him on the pillows and was stroking the hair back from his face.

“Thank you,” Eric said, leaning to kiss Jack. Jack returned the kiss, but didn’t seem in any hurry, so Eric settled back and asked, “So why did you follow me that night?”

Jack considered for a moment.

“First, it never crossed my mind that you’d feel threatened,” Jack said.

“Oddly believable from man who looks like you,” Eric acknowledged.

“And I wanted to know more about you,” Jack said. “Sometimes I’d see you leave early in the morning, and then almost every evening.”

“And I was so hot you couldn’t help yourself?” Eric said with a teasing tone.

“Something like that,” Jack said, but he still sounded dissatisfied. “I mean, that sounds weirdly entitled, and I guess it is, but I promise I never meant to push you into anything you didn’t want. It’s just -- from that first morning, you were so _bright,_ like you give off your own light. Luminous, I guess.””

“Jack, honey,” Eric said. “I was kidding. Sort of, at least. You just gave me a lovely orgasm, and I was fishing for a compliment. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. Let me make it up to you this time. What do you want tonight?”

“I think I said tonight was about you,” Jack said.

“And I really enjoy making you feel good.”

“Your choice.”

Bitty rolled to his side, kissed Jack long and sweet, and said, “Then I want you inside me.”

“I can do that,” Jack said.

Eric rolled so he was on top of Jack, scooting high enough that he was kissing down on Jack’s face, into Jack’s mouth, along Jack’s neck. He reached into the bedside table for the lube and put it in Jack’s hand; this position gave Jack, with his long limbs and fingers, easy access to Eric’s bottom.

They stayed that way until Jack rolled Eric over, the better to finish preparing him, placing open-mouthed kisses along Eric’s renewed erection, and then to enter him slowly and carefully.

Jack stilled for a moment, looking down at Eric gazing back at him.

“Luminous,” he said.

Eric shifted his hips, drawing a shaky exhale from Jack.

Finally Jack started moving, and Eric came again, and Jack followed him, and then they separated and cleaned up. 

It was just past 10 p.m.

“Stay tonight?” Jack said. “I promise I’ll go back to sleep in the morning when you leave.”

Eric pulled Jack down into the bed next to him and curled into Jack’s side.

“I’m here,” he said. “I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justlookfrightened)!


End file.
